1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition mechanism for a lighter for cigarettes, cigars, etc. More particularly, it relates to an inexpensive ignition mechanism for a lighter, which mechanism makes a fire surely and easily by a single operation and without staining the thumb of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following ignition mechanisms have been used in lighters:
(1) Piezoelectric ignition mechanism PA0 (2) Electric ignition mechanism PA0 (3) Mechanical ignition mechanism
This ignition mechanism comprises a piezoelectric clement. When the piezoelectric element is given a shock, it discharges electricity to a gas nozzle of a lighter, thereby gas emitted through the gas nozzle being ignited.
This ignition mechanism comprises a battery, condenser, and boosting transformer. An electric charge given to and stored in the condenser is discharged to the boosting transformer, thereby gas emitted through the gas nozzle being ignited.
This ignition mechanism comprises a striker wheel and a flint, said flint being pressed against said striker wheel by the force of a spring. When the striker wheel is rotated, sparks are emitted by friction between the striker wheel and the flint, thereby gas emitted through the gas nozzle being ignited.
The above-mentioned piezoelectric ignition mechanism and electric ignition mechanism have an advantage that they can make a fire by a single operation. However, these mechanisms have a disadvantage that non-conforming articles are often produced because it is difficult to properly set the timing of gas emission or the state of electric discharge. The piezoelectric ignition mechanism and electric ignltion mechanism have a further disadvantage that their production costs are high because they comprise expensive parts such as conductive materials, piezoelectric element, battery, condenser and boosting transformer. The above-mentioned mechanical ignition mechanism have a disadvantage that at the time of ignition the mechanism requires two operations which consist of rotating the striker wheel and pushing down a gas lever. In the conventional mechanical ignition mechanism in which the striker wheel is rotated directly with the thumb, the user may feel pain in the thumb because of the rugged circumference of the striker wheel. Furthermore, the thumb or clothing is often stained with spark residues adhered to the striker wheel.